freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Custom Night
Custom Night, also known as Ultimate Custom Night, is an upcoming update or mode for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it was confirmed to be an update by Scott on February 18, 2018Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and is planned to release on August 8th, 2018.Right now I'm aiming to have Custom Night finished for the four year anniversary of FNaF 1, so August 8th is the pending release date, and you all know you can trust me when I say that. -Scott Details Character Behavior On March 9th, 2018 Scott released a Steam Post about him programming the Characters with his progress being shown on the website.Programming Characters! Character Descriptions Office Structure The office structure mostly resembles FNaF 1, FNaF 2 and Sister Location. In the left corner, there’s Candy Cadet being deactivated, behind him is a box full of masks and props from the third game, with also an exit sign and desk figures coming from the same game, oxygen tanks, a Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy poster, and a camera coming from the fifth game, drawings from both the first and second game. In the right corner, there’s the spare Freddy suit from the third game, balloons and a "Lets Party" banner from the second game, drawings and a Puppet poster from the sixth game, a speaker from the fifth game, an Ennard's mask and a warning sign can be found, also behind the fan is the toy caterpillar from the fourth game. The main appearances are the office walls from the third game, the confetti tile floor from the sixth game bought as from a catalog, the main table from the second game with the Freddy's Plushie and microphone on it and another table from the first game two doors, two vents, and two circular holes poking down from the roof of the office. Establishment Structure The vent system (which exits out through the vent on the wall), is a separate system from the duct system (which exits through the two hoses hanging down from the ceiling.) Characters in one system have different mechanics from characters that appear in the other. These two systems rely on sensors only and have no cameras. The camera system is the third available system which will monitor the hallways and other rooms. Gameplay TBA Character Roster So far its been shown to have 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night but colored gray and rounded panorama. These animatronics are shown in the teaser, but this may change when the update releases. FNaF 1 *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica & Mr. Cupcake *Foxy *Phone Guy FNaF 2 *Toy Animatronics **Toy Freddy **Toy Bonnie **Toy Chica **Mangle **Balloon Boy (BB) **Jay-Jay (JJ) **The Marionette *Withered Animatronics **Withered Bonnie **Withered Chica **Golden Freddy FNaF 3 * Springtrap (FNaF 3) * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy and Freddles *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarionne *Nightmare Balloon Boy FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby *Ballora (Voiced by Michella Moss) *Funtime Foxy *Ennard *Bidybabs (Voiced by Zehra Jane Naqvi, in the Ultimate Custom Night with Baby unseperated, not in the roster) FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy *Rockstars Assemble **Rockstar Freddy (Voiced by Kai Skrotzki) **Rockstar Bonnie **Rockstar Chica **Rockstar Foxy (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) *Trash and the Gang **Bucket Bob **Mr. Can-do **No. 1 Crate *Mediocre Melodies **Nedd Bear (Voiced by August Sargenti) **Happy Frog (Voiced by Madison Brunoehler) **Mr. Hippo **Pigpatch (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) **Orville Elephant *Salvaged Animatronics **Molten Freddy (Voiced by Kellen Goff) **William Afton (Voiced by PJ Heywood) **Scrap Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) **Lefty *Posh Pizzeria **Music Man **El Chip **Funtime Chica (Voiced by Becky Shrimpton) *Miscellaneous **Candy Cadet (Removed from the roster, Seen in Office, deactivated) FNaF World *Adventure Endo-01 (Removed from the roster) *Old Man Consequences Mechanics Here is the list of the mechanics that have been confirmed for the Custom Night: *Tablet *Flashlight *Door Controls *Music Box *Audio Lure *Heater *Vent Monitor *Noise Meter *Vent Snare *Vent Radar *Freddy Mask *Wet Floor Sign *Music Selection On Music Box *Global Music Box *Five Nights with Mr. Hugs *"Showtime" Timer *Rockstar Bonnie's Guitar *Rockstar Foxy's Parrot *Clock *Power Indicator *Temperature *Faz-Coins *Bonnie Plush *Mangle Plush *Circus Baby Plush *Shock Panel *Bonnie Figurine *Foxy Figurine Presets List * "50/20" (Unofficial Name) (Confirmed) Trivia * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans on what characters they want to be in the Custom Night, two hours later, he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The original message states "Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add?". ** The following day, Scott edited his post (removing the following days message) stating he'd be removing Endo-01 and Candy Cadet on the roster but will still appear and being replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 * On February 24th Scott directly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challengeChallenge Accepted. - Scott, which is if Dawko can beat the 50/20 preset, Scott will appear on the FNaF Show hosted by Dawko, but if Dawko fails to beat the 50/20 ''preset, he has to make a fangame called '"FANF7". * Scott confirmed that August 8th will be the release of the Ultimate Custom Night to be "in line" with the anniversary of FNaF. ** But on May 4th, 2018, In a Steam Post, he said that he may move the release date *** He added that he will not release on May 2018, since he'll be testing and balancing for the whole month * On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott added 3 new descriptions as a joke with each one referencing a popular disproven theory, along with updating Scottgames with a 62%, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy: ''"He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream in the series. ** Foxy: '"He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter."; this is a reference to the "Foxy is a Good Gu''y" theory where that Foxy wasn't trying to hurt the player in FNaF 1. ** Phone Guy: '"He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing the aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time."; this is a reference to the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory where Purple guy in FNaF 2's "SAVE THEM" minigame was thought of holding a phone. * This has the most characters in any Custom Night, containing 50 characters. ** Additionally, this has also the most mechanics in any Custom Night. * Funtime Chica is going to be voiced by Becky Shrimpton, which is Bon-Bon's voice actress from Sister Location. * Toy Freddy being in retirement is a reference to Scott's response to a steam post about why he hates him so much.Scott, why do you hate Toy Freddy so much? * Rockstar Foxy is to be voiced by Joe Gaudet, a new voice actor for the series. * Rockstar Freddy is going to be voiced by Kai Skrotzki, another new voice actor for the series. Audio ''TBA'' Gameplay '''TBA References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gamemode